Avatar the Last Airbender: Rewritten
by StrawberryCoCo
Summary: This is Avatar rewritten in the way I'd like it to be. More mature then the childish vision they play on tv. Summary is included inside, and it is a Zutara. Please Check It Out! Rated M for future Chapters, and violence.
1. AN:Summary

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! **

**A/N: **This is what Avatar really should be. I am going to rewrite it to a more mature audience. This will be a Zutara because first off the only reason Katara saved Aang is because he is the last hope for the world. And even if all hope seems lost for Zutara there is still some hope that they get together cause Zuko is still confused and we all know Azula will betray him in the end. And if Katara can forgive Jet then she can forgive Zuko. Plus Aang had no love life in the fortune and Katara had a strong bender in hers, and who else is the only other bender that she knows besides Zuko? To even top if off more Aang had to give up Katara anyway for the Avatar State. So I am only seeing a brother, sister, or close friend relationship between them.

And so I present to you my vision of Avatar, please enjoy and tell me how you feel about it. (**All AangKatara people are recommended not to read, this is a Zutara after all, **and if I get flamed by an AangKatara fan they better prepare for a bashing if they were to stupid enough to ignore my warnings.) **SO ALL AANGKATARA PEOPLE SHOULD NOT READ!!!**

Thank you,

Fanged Fiend.

**Summary: **The Avatar is sealed in the ice at the Southern Water Tribe, discovered by Katara and her brother, Sokka. The reawakening of the Avatar is not unnoticed by the banished prince of the Fire Nation, who must find the Avatar to restore his honor, or never return home. But, Zuko discovers something better than honor and will stop at nothing to have it. The chase never seems to end, and destinies cross paths multiple times, and finally when his prize is claimed and his honor miraculously restored, what will Azula and the rest of the family have to say about Katara joining royalty? Will their love ever be accepted? Find out my fellow Zutara fans!


	2. Prologue: Painful Memories

A/N: So, I'm very pleased to have some reviews on how people think this story will turn out, I'm happy to hear all opinions.

Keys of darkness: Gawd I seriously hope you're right. I believe too, but that finale was a low blow for all Zutara fans.

PandylBas: You sound like me when I review, lol I think you may be my favorite.

Miroku-chan78'91: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this.

WishHe-LovedMe: Thanks. I hope you think it is.

Dementia: Thank ya. I'm glad you liked the summary.

InsaneRaden: Thanks for the review and ideas! I respect you're view on things but this is my story and I will write it how I like, you can make that idea your fanfic and be the greatest ever, but for now I'll stick to what I want to happen.

BamRocksYourSocks16: I hope so Heather! You would like it I think. Sorry this took so long to put up, I'm extremely lazy.

Neko-Youkai : I'm sorry about the wait. Hope it's worth it.

Mysical2249: Sorry about the wait. Hope you like it.

WillowFae: Thanks for the review. Here it is.

Thanks all reviewers! I just hope I didn't lose any of you from the long wait of no chapter one. Very sorry! School would only be partly an excuse, my laziness is truly to blame. Chapter one won't be like the first episode but in the same setting, definitely not the same dialogue. So I hope you stick with me and enjoy.

**This whole story will be in Katara and Zuko's point of view unless I give further notice. Just letting you know.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: Prologue: Painful Memories**

When I was a child I was always told never to explore the eastern side of our artic land.

"A monster lives there." The elders would tell us. "It could eat you in one swallow!"

This myth did stop the other children from exploring, and my over confident brother. But my mind was curious and full of glee at this new mystery before me.

I snuck away one night from our ice covered hut and headed east from the village. I traveled as far east as possible finding nothing but the hard tundra that covered all the other directions away from the village. What would make this tundra anymore special? I wanted to turn back. Exhaustion was setting in, and my eyes grew heavy. So, I decided it was fair to continue on a little longer before turning back

I walked no more then perhaps thirty steps and I came to face the ocean! How excited I was, for this was the first time I have seen the ocean! It was in our tribal legends and teachings of water bending how the moon and ocean taught us how to push and pull the water and heal wounds. To think I was here with this sacred being without Sokka! And even Mother and Father! Oh, to think how pleased they would be to hear that the ocean was no legend and I have found it.

Wide awake now I had this urge to touch the brilliant glassy liquid. Gingerly I walked towards it and placed my hands in the water. It had an odd texture, like a comforting rough feeling. I smiled to myself.

"I never want to leave here," I thought.

I looked up towards the sky and stared deep into the crescent moon. It was a red moon because fall was starting. It was then I noticed something coming toward me. A grey smoke cloud was above it.

"A boat?" I spoke aloud for no one in particular.

It was indeed a boat. And on the smoke tower was a picture of what looked like to be a black flame. Odd.

It was fast and making its way towards me the more and more I stood there staring. Before I knew what was going on, it was porting on the land.

"Katara!!" my mother screamed at me fearfully. She ran down to the edge and crouched down next to me. "What are you doing? I awoke to check on you and Sokka and you were missing! Why did you come here?" she spoke fast.

"I wanted to see the monster. Why did you follow me if there was no monster mommy?"

Ignoring my question she dragged me by the arm back up the hill and explained. "Oh, Katara there is no monster. Truthfully we didn't want you, Sokka, and the other children to come here because we are at war with the nation that lies across from this ocean!"

Her eyes widened in fear as the soldiers dressed in red came towards us. Mine did too, now understanding what was going on. She let go of my hand and spoke to me calmly.

"Katara, go to the village and warn all the warriors that the Fire Nation is here."

She then looked to me with tears spilling down her face.

"I love you sweetie, now go!" that was the last thing I ever heard my mother say before she charged forward towards the soldiers.

I ran. Ran so fast and hard all the way to the village, my vision blurred from tears as I thought I might never seen my mother again.

The warriors left, father too and me, Sokka, and the others were left alone with my GranGran. When they returned many hours later, a feast was to be celebrated for our small victory. By then all the children knew of the war from my big mouth and that the ocean was real and no monsters existed. Sokka and I awaited outside for mother and father to return to us. But they didn't.

GranGran told us that they would be later because mother had injuries from fighting alone.

"This is all my fault." I sobbed with my hands over my eyes.

"Why? How did you do anything sis?" Sokka asked shocked.

"Because," I said broken, "if I didn't sneak out to begin with then mommy, wouldn't have follow and be hurt."

"Aw, Katara. If you didn't sneak out then the whole village would be hurt." Sokka said blankly. "We have to be strong, both of us. For mom."

I nodded, and we both returned to the hut for the rest of the night, forgetting the feast was even going on. Hoping mother would be here when we awoke.

The sun peaked up threw our elk skin windows, making me eagerly rise with it. I desperately looked for any signs of our parents return. Searching all of the house, but I found nothing and everything was in place as we left it previously. I wanted to cry in frustration.

GranGran then came in later to check on us. She was startled to see me crying in our parents room, and spoke gently to me. But I saw something different in her eyes.

"Child, all is well. Your mother and father have returned earlier last night. They are at the medicine woman's hut. They are waiting for you and your brother to go to them."

That was all I needed to hear before I sprinted out of the hut and to the medicine woman's home. When I walked in father was sobbing outside of the doorway to the healing chamber. I gently hugged his leg, a gesture I did when I was scared, missed him, or confused.

"Katara, my lovely daughter." He said to me and patted the top of my head. "Your mother wishes to see you, go in." he commanded.

I did without hesitation. The healing lady looked up at me as I entered and rose to walk out, but not before shaking her head to me. I've never been so scared.

I approached my mom and knelt down next to her. "Mommy." I said plainly and started to cry on the cot she laid on.

"Katara." She said weakly. And reached to touch my head.

"Mommy, are you going to die?" I said in a shaking voice.

I heard her making something of a sighing noise before she answered.

"I am darling."

I sobbed harder.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry, it's all my fault."

"Do not speak like that to me. You are a hero if anything, you and I both. We are the heroes of the village!" she said playfully to comfort me. Then she spoke serious to me.

"O-lan, said I have until morning. I wish to spend my remaining time with you, Katara."

I looked up instantly. "Why only until morning?"

"That is how long this treatment will last to. It's called an opium treatment. O-lan mixed herbs and opium together in the hot water that I drank to ease my pain and heal my internal damage. After it wears off I will be dead. But at least this way I can spend the rest of my time with you, right?" she said with a smile as though nothing bad was happening.

"Did it hurt mommy? Are you hurting now?"

"No. I'm fine right now, very tired, but fine."

She patted my head and then tilted her head in the opposite direction of me.

"Katara, go get Sokka. I wish to speak with him as well. Then return to me later."

I gripped the edge of the cot tightly and then ran from the room. I even ran past father on the way out.

I did as mother said and told Sokka that she awaited him in O-lan's home. (The healing woman.)

I was confused after that. No one told me what I was to do after my mission from mother was done. I walked aimlessly in the village. Many people said they feel sorrowful for me or just nodded in understanding. I didn't acknowledge them in the least and drifted off somewhere in thought.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found that my drifting lead me to the stop of the ocean's edge; where I was exactly one night ago. There were the red soldier's everywhere lying in there own blood. Icicles were sticking out of there armor. I stared at them grimly for the longest time. The boat was even still there. Curious again I walked up the ramp of the boat and made my way inside.

It was very dark. Eerily quiet and dark.

"Exploring the thing would take days perhaps. I would have to make second or third trips here." I thought to myself.

Sheepishly I crept my way up to the watch tower. It was framed in glass. Something never seen here in the Water Nation. The interior wasn't very complex in here. Some controls, chairs, and many scrolls hanging. One in particular caught my eye. It had a small black flame symbol painted on it and four people in the center dressed in rich red clothing. I guessed it was the royal family. Words were written under them.

Problem was I never learned to read that much and only could make out a few words that read:

"Serve Your Nation, Join The Force."

And names under each of the people, but I could only make out one of them for they had many characters in the other three.

"Zuko." It read.

This was the name under the handsome young prince.

I blushed. He was so cute looking and he didn't even smile in the picture! But then I remember that these people were the ones who sent this steel boat and is now causing my mother to die. I, in spite, ripped the scroll from the wall and walked out of the boat with it in hand to the ocean's edge. I tossed it roughly in the shallow ends and watched the waves take it to the awaiting dark depths.

Mother would soon be done talking with Sokka and would soon expect me. I dare not waste any of my beautiful mothers last moments of life. So I walked briskly to the village thinking of my mother and the hate for all four of the royal family members.

As I arrived at O-lan's people were everywhere gathered around the outside. I pushed my way threw and entered the healing chamber for the second time today. Mother was talking with one of her good friends. I heard her say something as to please watch over my children and I shall hope for good fortune to our Nation while I'm in the heavens. Her friend shook her head in agreement and kissed my mother's forehead before leaving.

I returned to her side at the cot.

"Katara, you were gone a long time. What were you doing?" she said with interest.

I couldn't lie to her. So I told her I went to the boat and looked around. She gave me a stern look.

"It is dangerous there. Promise me you won't return."

"I promise mother." I said obediently.

She gave a tired sigh. "So, don't keep me waiting." I gave her a confused look and she added. "Tell me what you saw."

I smiled and told her of my findings, and the scroll of the family. She laughed at my comment that the prince was handsome. But frowned at the fact I said I hated them.

"Don't hate them Katara. Hate greed. It is what has caused this war in the first place."

I nodded to assure her, but in my heart I still believed it was their fault, and still do today.

She sighed again. "Katara you have much water in you." She laughed before continuing. "So unlike Sokka, he has much earth in him I was sure I gave birth to an earth bender."

I laughed with her on that statement.

"The water in you is what makes you of this Nation. Never forget it. It's what makes you my beautiful, curious, strong daughter." She closed her eyes. "Who…I…love…"

I grow fearful when she stopped talking. And spoke to make sure she was merely just resting.

"Mommy?"

"Katara." She answered to my relief. "Take care of everyone, and there is one more thing I must tell you."

I waited patiently as she took a breath, and continued.

"To master water bending here in the South, look to the ocean and moon. Who can teach you just as well as a master in the North. I feel you can make a difference to this tribe, and to the world in the future. I just know it." She paused and smiled. "Be…strong."

I cried silently by her cot the remaining of the night.

* * *

As the years pasted, I have become stronger in all ways possible for me. Learning as much bending as I could from the moon and ocean like my mother told me. I now this day am seventeen summers old. A lady now in society. I wear my hair long still, as I always used too, and braided pass my rear. I took the appearance of my mother, slim and muscular.

Sokka grow as well. He had the fighting skills of a warrior now as the only one left in the village. And grew slim and muscular also like father.

Our lives were different now. We took care of all the women and children as leaders of the tribe. Along side with GranGran.

Here life was so simple, but we all knew that a war was going on. Still to this day, the Fire Nation still fought us, and all other nations. Except the Air, which has long been destroyed. The only hope people had was that the Avatar will one day come again and save our souls from fire's wrath.

It has been six years to the day my mother dyed. The Fire Nation boat has long been frozen over and I still haven't been inside since the day. The twilight above glistened from the waters below, and the waters reflected the red moon that haunts me.

Sighing I stood to make a slow, long walk back to the village. The sun would be rising soon and the new day would erase this one making everyone normal forget what I always will remember

* * *

A/N: Well that's just really the intro for it. It's not going to sound so truly in first person in future chapters like it did here. And yes I know this may sound boring in some parts but her childhood needed to be established. Bonus, she also thinks Zuko is sexy as a child. Gasp. Okay so I hope you all enjoyed and I will be writing the first chapter soon. 

**Love,**

Fanged Fiend.


End file.
